Someone to Hold
by Tataahh
Summary: Haruka cai nas mãos de Nanase Myuki e fará tudo para vê-la sofrer. Será que Yakumo vai chegar a tempo?


Isso é apenas uma coisa que eu escrevi porque a Lecka-chan fica dizendo que sou muito boazinha, bem essa é minha tentativa de ser um pouco malvada.

Ficou longa, mas acho que não ficaria bom dividido.

Obrigada por bettar Lecka 3

xxxxx

Quando Haruka abriu levemente os olhos, ela ainda estava confusa. Ela sentia frio e seu corpo doía. Quando seus olhos conseguiam focalizar o ambiente em seu redor, percebeu que estava pouco vestida. Olhou para baixo e viu suas pernas nuas e seu tornozelo esquerdo ainda tinha sangue seco e doía de forma absurda. Percebeu que estava usando apenas a blusa de mangas compridas e sua roupa íntima. Sua cabeça ainda doía. Antes de conseguir identificar que havia uma pessoa com ela, gritou ao sentir uma dor aguda em seu estômago. Olhou pra cima e viu um rosto conhecido e odiado. Nanase Miyuki olhava pra ela com um sorriso no rosto e uma faça nas mãos.

"Você é mesmo uma garota bonitinha. A pele tão branca e lisa. Vamos nos divertir bastante juntas!" - ela a chuta novamente nas costelas. Haruka tenta se levantar, mas a dor em seu tornozelo é forte demais e ela cai novamente. - "Eu já disse que você não vai a lugar nenhum! Quando eu consegui colocar minhas mãos no Yakumo eu não tive permissão de fazer tudo o que eu queria. Mas com você vai ser diferente. Com você eu posso fazer o que quiser. Vai ser divertido observar como o Yakumo vai reagir quando encontrar o que restou de você." - ela se ajoelhou e levantou sua cabeça pelos seus cabelos.

Os braços de Haruka estavam amarrados nas suas costas e ela tinha uma mordaça em sua boca. Seu corpo todo tremia de frio. Miyuki cravou suas unhas na bochecha de Haruka e rasgou sua carne. Ela sentiu as lágrimas nos olhos e o sangue escorrendo de seu rosto. Ela apertou seu pescoço e depois puxou sua blusa pra baixo.

"Olha que pele branca e macia! Não é a toa que Yakumo está interessado em você. Me conta, você fica imaginando ele fazendo coisas sujas com você? Seus seios nãos são tão grandes quanto os meus, mas tenho certeza que ele poderia aproveitar. Mas sua pele é muito lisa e muito branca, vamos mudar um pouco isso." - ela passa a faca em seu seio esquerdo do topo do sutiã até o meio no vão entre os seios, contanto sua carne. Haruka tenta gritar, mas é impedida pela mordaça, e recebe um soco na cara como resposta. Ela olha em volta com seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. A cabana abandonada em que se encontrava poderia ser a mesma que ela havia encontrado Yakumo há tempos atrás, mas tinha certeza que Miyuki não cometeria o erro de principiante de usar o mesmo lugar. Ela recebe outro chute nas costelas e sente sua consciência sumir.

"Você desmaia com muita facilidade. Não passa de uma garotinha, se arrumando pra poder chamar a atenção de quem gosta. Seu cabelo parece bem maior de quando eu tive o desprazer de te ver pela primeira vez." - ela puxa os cabelos de Haruka com força. De fato, eles haviam crescido nos últimos tempos e já chegavam aos seus ombros. Miyuki usou sua faca para cortar um bom pedaço dele, arranhando seu pescoço no processo. Ela cortou todo seu cabelo, tão curto quanto os de um homem e mostrou o cabelo cortado para Haruka.

Haruka tentou se levantar novamente o que lhe rendeu mais um soco e um chute em suas pernas. Miyuki rasga a frente de sua blusa e faz outro pequeno corte acima de seu umbigo.

"Por mais divertido que isso seja, acho que já está chegando a hora de acabar. Não posso me arriscar que Yakumo e aquele urso adestrado te encontrem antes que eu possa te matar." - ela chuta sua cabeça com força e ela começa a perder a consciência novamente.

Deus, eu vou morrer. Mamãe vai ficar tão triste. Não queria faze-la sofrer. Yakumo-kun também. Deus, não permita que ele vá para as trevas. Deixe que ele seja feliz. Sim. Ele deve ser feliz no final...

xxx

"Quando exatamente você pensou em colocar um rastreador no celular da Haruka-chan?" - Gotou pergunta enquanto eles correm floresta adentro.

"Quando eu percebi que aquele homem iria usá-la pra me atingir." - não permita que eu chegue tarde demais. A culpa vai ser apenas minha se algo acontecer com ela. A única coisa que ela fez foi ser gentil comigo.

Yakumo tenta afastar o pensamento quando finalmente conseguem visualizar uma cabana precária no meio da neve. Ele corre mais rápido, com Gotou em seu encalço. Quando ele abre a porta vê uma cena terrível.

Miyuki estava de joelhos com uma faca na mão, se preparando para usá-la. Ele quase congela ao perceber o corpo imóvel abaixo dela. Gotou não se deixa abalar e continua até se chocar com Miyuki a derrubando no chão e desarmando-a.

"Maldita, dessa vez você não vai escapar."

"Tem certeza disso, Gotou-san? Eu não consegui mata-la, mas em breve ela pode morrer mesmo assim. Vai ser divertido." - Gotou a acerta fazendo-a se calar e Yakumo corre até onde Haruka estava deitada.

Seu tornozelo está sangrando, assim como seu rosto e seu peito e algumas partes das suas pernas. Ela está praticamente nua, com exceção de sua roupa íntima e o que restou de uma blusa rosa. Ele consegue ver hematomas em todas as partes de seu corpo que estão expostas. Ele vê mechas de seus cabelos jogadas ao seu redor. Nunca sentiu tanto medo, nem tanto ódio. Ele reconheceu os ferimentos. Os mesmos que Miyuki havia infligido nele quando o tinha sequestrado.

Ajoelhou-se do lado de Haruka e a virou de barriga para cima, desamarrou suas mãos e tirou a mordaça. Ele vê um corte em seus seios e outro em sua barriga e tenta segurar o ódio dentro de si. Yakumo retira seu próprio casaco e a veste, fechando-o complemente. Além da hipotermia, ela com certeza não gostaria de ser vista dessa forma. Ele a segurou nos braços e bateu levemente em seu rosto.

"Ei, você está me ouvindo? Acorde." - ele a chamou e ela permaneceu imóvel. Yakumo sentiu o desespero chegando. A abraçou com mais força, tentando passar um pouco de calor para aquele corpo pequeno e gelado. - "Haruka, acorde. Olhe para mim. Ei!"

Sua voz, apesar do desespero era mais gentil do que o usual. Ele sentia a sua dor ao olhar pra ela. Via como seu rosto estava ferido e inchado. Seus cabelos agora estavam mais curtos que os dele. Ele acariciou seus cabelos levemente e chamou seu nome novamente. "Haruka."

"Yakumo-kun... Por que você está aqui?" - sua voz e fraca e quase inaudível. Ela mal abre os olhos e segura fracamente em sua camisa. Ainda está tremendo. Yakumo a traz para mais perto.

"Idiota. Eu não quero ter que te aturar como um fantasma se você morrer." - ela sorri fracamente e deixa sua cabeça cair no peito de Yakumo.

"Gotou-san, eu tenho que tirar ela daqui agora." - antes que Gotou possa responder eles ouvem as sirenes dos reforços.

Eles não tiveram tempo de chamar uma ambulância. Assim que os policiais levaram Nanase Miyuki sob custódia, Yakumo e Gotou foram direto para o carro. Apesar do peso, Yakumo fez questão de levar lá no colo o tempo todo. Ao estar no carro, permaneceu com Haruka nos braços e fez Gotou ligar o aquecimento no máximo.

Ela foi atendida imediatamente quando chegou ao hospital e agora permanecia adormecida. Yakumo estava sentado ao seu lado.

"Eu preciso falar com os policiais. Não é melhor ligar para a família dela?" - Gotou pergunta com a voz baixa.

"Você tem razão, eu vou chamar a mãe dela. "

Quando Gotou saiu da sala, Yakumo permaneceu olhando em seu celular. Felizmente, apesar de muitas feridas, nenhuma era muito grave. Ela receberia alta assim que acordasse, mas era impossível que ela voltasse sozinha pra seu apartamento. De alguma forma, Yakumo sentia medo de ligar para a mãe dela e falar o quanto ela se machucou por sua culpa.

"Yakumo-kun..." - ele olhou pra cama e a viu se levantar com dificuldade. Yakumo se levanta e a ajuda a se levantar de forma desajeitada, mas gentil.

"Como você está?" - ele pergunta e Haruka ergue uma sobrancelha.

"Devo dizer que já estive melhor." - ela leva a mão até seus cabelos e faz uma careta ao perceber o quanto estão curtos.

"Sinto muito por isso." - ele diz meio constrangido enquanto pega uma mecha entre os dedos.

"As pessoas concluem que toda mulher vai sofrer como se tivesse perdido um braço se cortarem seu cabelo, mas meu cabelo sempre foi curto. Cortar não é nada demais, simplesmente vai crescer outra vez. Estou mais preocupada com outras coisas." - ela olha em seus olhos e da um leve sorriso.

"Como o que?"

"Minha mãe... Sabe que eu estou aqui?"

"Eu estava prestes a ligar pra ela." - Yakumo mostrou o celular pra ela.

"Não ligue." - ela colocou sua mão sobre a dele.

"Por quê?"

"Pode não parecer, mas ela se preocupa demais. Eu não posso culpa-los, não depois do que houve o com a Ayaka. Mas eu posso evitar que se preocupem à toa."

"Se você se visse no espelho, não diria que é à toa."

"Se eu estiver tão ruim quanto estou me sentindo, da pra ter uma noção. Não importa, eu já aprendi a me virar sozinha. Eu sou mais forte que pareço."

Yakumo toca seu rosto com gentileza.

"Eu sei que é. Eu... Isso aconteceu por minha cul..." - ela o impede de continuar colocando os dedos em seus lábios.

"Nem comece a se culpar. Você é tão vítima disso quanto eu. Eu não culpo você, então você também não deve se culpar. Sabe que é o que eles querem."

Ele vai replicar, mas é impedido pela entrada do médico. Haruka abaixa sua mão rapidamente.

"Ozawa-san, você passou por maus bocados, mas felizmente não foi nada muito grave. Você levou alguns pontos no tornozelo, mas ele deve ficar perfeito em algumas semanas e é provável que o resto dos cortes não deixe cicatrizes. Basta que os limpe de forma correta. Você deve descansar bem, mas pode fazer isso em casa. Tem alguém pra ajudar?"

"Eu vou cuidar dela." - antes que Haruka poder falar qualquer coisa, Yakumo responde.

"Bem, você tem sorte de ter um namorado tão atencioso. Você já pode se vestir e ir pra casa." - o médico diz com um sorriso e nenhum dos dois tem forças para corrigir. - "Não se esqueça de que você também levou dois pontos nos lábios, então cuidado com os beijos por enquanto." – Haruka cora até a raiz dos cabelos e Yakumo abre a boca para replicar, quando a porta se abre novamente e Gotou entra com uma sacola nas mãos.

"Haruka-chan, finalmente acordou? Eu pedi para Atsuko trazer algumas roupas para você, quando estiver pronta eu te levo em casa. Yakumo já ligou para a mãe dela?"

"Isso já foi resolvido." – Haruka respondeu antes que Yakumo pudesse fazê-lo. – "Não é necessário falar com minha mãe, eu posso me cuidar."

"Eu vou ficar de olho nessa cabeça dura, então vamos sair de uma vez para que ela possa trocar de roupas." – Yakumo recebe um olhar malicioso de Gotou e ignora.

xxx

Depois de Haruka se vestir com ajuda da enfermeira e depois de assinar papéis e mais papéis de alta, finalmente conseguiram sair e se dirigir ao apartamento de Haruka, aguentando pequenas piadas de Gotou e Atsuko todo o caminho. Yakumo sabia que eles estavam querendo quebrar a seriedade da situação, então relevou. Haruka estava cansada demais para fazer qualquer coisa além de sorrir levemente, sentada no banco de traz com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Yakumo.

Ao chegar ao apartamento, Yakumo e Gotou levaram uma Haruka constrangida para cima nos braços.

"Se precisarem de ajuda, podem me ligar a qualquer momento!" – Atsuko insistiu pouco antes de sair. Depois de se despedirem longamente os dois ficaram sozinhos no apartamento. Haruka estava sentada em sua cama ainda tremendo levemente. Yakumo se senta a seu lado.

"Você precisa descansar. Está com fome?" – ele olha para ela.

"Eu só quero tomar um banho" – ela disse e Yakumo se arrependeu de não ter pedido para Atsuko ficar. Isso não era algo em que ele podia ajuda-la e ele entendia a necessidade que ela tinha de se sentir limpa.

"Eu devo ligar para Atsuko-san e pedir que ela venha te ajudar...?" – ela o interrompe e balança a cabeça.

"Não precisa incomodar ninguém, eu posso fazer isso sozinha." – Yakumo pensou em replicar, mas ficou em silencio. Ela era o tipo de pessoa que fazia o possível e o impossível para ajudar alguém, mas nunca para ajudar a si mesma. Ele apenas a ajudou a pegar uma muda de roupas, encheu a banheira e a pegou nos braços para leva-la ao banheiro. Ela tentou argumentar.

"Eu sei que seu tornozelo está doendo como o inferno, então apenas fique quieta e me deixe te ajudar, foi pra isso que eu fiquei." – ela assente com o rosto corado. Yakumo a leva até o banheiro e a ajuda a se sentar na beirada da banheira. – "Não se esqueça do que o médico disse, você precisa limpar de forma correta suas feridas e fazer o curativo. Eu vou estar perto da porta, então não hesite em me chamar se você precisar de algo." – Ela assentiu e Yakumo saiu do banheiro, fechando a porta e se sentando no chão perto da entrada do banheiro.

Ele sabia que ela não estava bem. Quando Miyuki o havia sequestrado já havia o ferido de forma intensa e conseguia ver que tinha feito pior com Haruka. Aquele homem provavelmente havia dado permissão para ela não se segurar. Seu coração novamente se encheu de raiva e culpa. Por mais que Haruka houvesse dito que a culpa não era dele, não podia deixar de pensar ao contrário. Tinha vontade de sair de sua vida sem olhar para trás, mas sabia que não poderia fazer isso. Ela o procuraria e nesse momento ela precisava dele.

Mais de meia hora depois ele ouviu Haruka chamando hesitante do banheiro.

"Yakumo-kun..." – Sua voz era baixa e constrangida.

"O que houve você está bem?" – ele coloca a mão na maçaneta da porta.

"Eu... Eu não consigo fazer isso."

"Eu posso entrar?" – ele já começa a ficar preocupado.

"Sim..." – ela responde depois de uma breve pausa.

Yakumo a encontra sentada no chão do banheiro, vestida com a calça de seu pijama e um top cinza com alças que cobria apenas seus seios. Em seu lado estava o kit de primeiros socorros e sua camiseta. Seus cortes no rosto, peito, barriga e pescoço estavam sangrando levemente. Ele se aproxima e se ajoelha em sua frente ficando constrangido diante do constrangimento da garota.

"O que houve?"

"Eu não consigo... Limpar as feridas nem fazer o curativo. Meus braços estão pesados e minha cabeça ainda dói" – ela tenta evitar seu olhar. Yakumo a pega nos braços novamente e ela o olha surpresa.

"Vou te levar para o quarto e eu faço isso para você." – Ele afasta a coberta e a deita de costas na cama, então voltou até o banheiro e buscou o kit e a camiseta. Ele senta na beira da cama e molha um algodão com antisséptico. Ele começa limpando o ferimento em sua bochecha.

"Por que você está corando? Eu sou quem deveria estar constrangida!" – Haruka ergue as sobrancelhas.

"Bem, seu constrangimento me constrange. Agora quer parar de falar, está piorando as coisas" – ele limpar e coloca o curativo nos ferimentos da bochecha e do pescoço e quando passa para o ferimento em seus seios sente o rosto esquentar ainda mais.

"Você vai precisar abaixar sua roupa um pouco." – Yakumo vira o rosto e Haruka obedece, abaixando seu top quase até deixar seus seios totalmente expostos, em vista do tamanho do corte que Miyuki havia feito. Yakumo começa a ficar constrangido o suficiente para fazer piadas internas para quebrar o gelo.

"Você realmente disse que seus seios não eram pequenos." – Haruka fica tão surpresa com o comentário impróprio que solta uma gargalhada, depois geme por conta da dor de cabeça.

"Eu não disse? Estava certa como sempre."

"Sempre?"

"Bem quase sempre. Nesse caso eu estava em vantagem, não era um assunto em que você poderia discutir com propriedade, como eu te disse" – ela sorri quebrando um pouco a tensão.

"Bem, nesse caso em particular, vou te dar a razão." – ele terminou de limpar a ferida em seus seios, colocou o curativo então colocou seu top na posição original, passando para o ferimento na barriga.

Quando terminou de limpar todas as suas feridas, Yakumo a ajudou a se deitar mais confortavelmente em sua cama e a cobriu. Ela ainda tremia levemente e ele começou a pensar que era psicológico. Ele se sentou novamente ao seu lado na cama e tocou seus cabelos.

"Tem certeza que não quer comer?" – ela balança a cabeça negativamente. "Bem, então você deve dormir. Eu vou..." - ele faz menção de se levantar e Haruka segura seu braço com sua mão fraca.

"Não vai, por favor. Não me deixe aqui sozinha." – ela desliza para o canto da cama e ergue um pouco as cobertas. – "Nós dois cabemos aqui!"

Yakumo coloca sua mão na testa e suspira.

"Isso não é o tipo de coisa que você deveria dizer."

"Eu não me importo! Eu só não vou conseguir dormir se eu pensar que estou sozinha, não depois..." – ela se cala e Yakumo suspira novamente. Ele levanta as cobertas e se deita do lado de Haruka, deixando alguns palmos de distancia entre os dois. A pequena mão ainda segura a de Yakumo e ela entrelaça seus dedos nos dele.

"Por mais que você diga que isso não é minha culpa..." – ele começa e ela se aproxima e tapa a boca dele novamente.

"Já disse que a culpa não é sua. Não é de seu feitio ficar remoendo o que não tem jeito. Eu estou bem agora, então não pense que vou deixar você fugir de mim" – Haruka tira a mão de sua boca e a desliza par sua bochecha o acariciando levemente. Yakumo fecha seus olhos e retribui a caricia bagunçando os cabelos curtos da garota.

"Não acho que seria difícil fugir de você nesse momento." – ele sorri.

"Não seria educado fugir de uma pessoa que mal pode andar."

"Você não pode fugir de mim agora."

"Nem quero"- ela olha em seus olhos com seriedade. Yakumo segura seu rosto e beija o canto de sua boca oposto ao lado que estava ferido. Ela olha em seus olhos e pisca

"Você poderia ir um pouco para a esquerda" – Haruka da um meio sorriso.

"Você ouviu o médico, cuidado com os beijos por enquanto. Se contente com isso. Agora vá logo dormir, já disse que não vou sair." – Yakumo fecha os olhos e recebe o mesmo beijo que tinha acabado de dar. Ele olha para Haruka que sorri.

"Sim, sim, já vou dormir. Boa noite!" – ela se aproxima ainda mais de Yakumo e esconde seu rosto no peito dele. Ele toca levemente os cabelos de Haruka e beija sua testa.

"Boa Noite" – ele fecha os olhos se preparando para dormir, ou ficar a noite toda zelando pela garota que de alguma forma lhe é especial.

Xxxxx

Só umas notinhas finais:

-Acho que no mangá/anime não cita, mas Atsuko é o nome da esposa do Gotou.

-Essa conversa sobre os seios da Haruka realmente acontece na Light Novel, no volume 3 quando a Haruka fica com ciúmes de uma cliente peituda e o Yakumo diz que ela está se gabando dos seios pequenos. É simplesmente hilário, vale a pena ler.

A Novel sempre acaba mostrando que a personalidade do Yakumo é mais complexa que mostrado no anime e mangá, inclusive fazendo piadas frequentemente e até gargalhando, acho legal como as novels mostram mais a humanidade dele.

X

Espero que tenham gostado, reviews são sempre bem vindos :)


End file.
